Lore s01e20
= Timeline Events = = Character Improvements = * Dan - 3d X-Ray Vision * Deja Vu - Not present * Puddles - 1d, 1wd in Spray of Ice Darts * Doris - Not present * Shade - Shadows on the Wall 2hd 1wd, Shadow Ball 1d = Episode Summary = Still in Panama, the team learns that Shade has arrived and that two team members, Deja Vu and Doris, have been struck down by dysentery (Puddles only drank her own brand of purified water and Dan only drank beer). The three are summoned to an air force base to report on our recent activities, but before anything can happen, we hear several explosions outside. Dan denies responsibility. Rushing out with our agents, Bob and Rick, we discover that there are some Japanese Zeroes in the air, bombing the facility. Puddles rushes to put out the fires while Shade and Dan "borrow" a P-38 to attack the Japanese. Shade blinds an army officer trying to stop them, and the pair disables 2 planes before destroying theirs. Shade teleports them to safety, and the other attackers retreat. Puddles, watching their plane explode, tries to have a dramatic scene, screaming about vengeance, before Dan and Shade appear. She also notices that the retreating Zeroes have simply vanished and suspects a talent is involved. For some reason, Dan encounters a suspicious flock of geese and roasts them with his laser eyes. Meanwhile, Bob drives up in a jeep and tells the team to get in, that he wants us to pursue this without going through the beaurocracy that the Embassy would undoubtedly inflict on us. We are given a company of soldiers (the ones from last time) and an all-terrain jeep to learn more. We drive west to a beach and Shade spots the periscope from a sub flashing something in Morse code. One of the soldiers tries to translate it but says it is encrypted Japanese, certainly not a US sub. The soldiers provide a life raft and we set out after the sub. We see some sort of portal open in front of us and Zero fighters emerge, flying east. The sub starts to submerge. Hoping to pursue it, Puddles creates a large ice bubble which she adheres to the sub with herself, Dan and Shade inside. It is cramped and very cold. Our escorts radio back, warning of an impending attack. We observe the wonders of undersea life, lit by Dan's glow. The sub starts to surface again. The Zero fighters return, and when we see the portal open again, right above the sub, Dan willpower contests it and the first plane can't avoid crashing into the sub. The others veer off. Puddles creates a small iceberg, while Shade and Dan teleport to the sub with explosives obtained from our soldier escort. They rig them to explode and teleport into the shade left by the iceberg. The sub, with its hull cracked and unable to descend, starts to limp away. Shade teleports us to the hatch and we enter, learning that the occupants have teleported away. Puddles tries to translate the controls and manages to turn it around, heading towards Panama. However, when we arrive, we discover the Japanese have landed on shore and are prepared to attack us. Dan turns us invisible and Shade cloaks herself in shadows. We enter the torpedo bay, intending to explode the sub with them so it doesn't fall into Japanese hands. Before we can, a group of Japanese soldiers teleport in. We attack immediately and eventually kill the officer with them, who was the teleportation talent. Our soldier escorts arrive with reinforcements and the remaining Japanese are taken prisoner. Someone tries to court martial Dan (for the plane) before realizing that he isn't enlisted. They try to get him enlisted so they can but he isn't interested. = Quotes = *Hahns, as GM: The Japanese don't have a drinky bird! Someone else, OOC: And that's why they lost the war. = Endgame Bonuses = *XP: 4 *MVP: Steve *Bonus skill: Knowledge: Marine Life = Related Documents = = Next Week = Tune in next time to see Puddles heal Dan from the brink of death. Again.